He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother
by EvilPixey
Summary: The Apocalypse, over. God has returned. Now renegade angels who started the mess must be captured. The archangels have put together bands of angels to hunt them. Cass is a now a hunter and Gabriel, on probation his charge. God help them both. M4Lang.
1. Chapter 1

**I_ don't own them. none of them they are the property of Kripke and God. Wait, I thought Kripke was God? Either way not mine, soooo sad about that. :(_**

_Must thank my friend *B* for the title, It was multifunctional it was both appropriate and reminded me just how friggin old I am lol. And of course Rufus Wainwright for the song._

_Ok for those who said Hell yes ( you know who you are. =D) I wrote it or started it. Really I was just planning on playing with ideas and it sort of wrote itself. So if it sucks blame the muse. It has been kicking around in my head for weeks getting in the way quite a lot. I could probably pound our 3 or 4 more chapters tonight, this came so quick and easy. This is just the set up and for those of you who don't know what I am talking about I have attached my post regarding this story to fill in the blanks._

_Below _

_******And While I am here what do you all think of a spin-off fic of Cas and the Gabester??? It has been ticking in my head since Changing Cannels anyway, it will probably end up written, whether or not it sees the light of day beyond my PC is up to you guys. Love it/Hate it let me know?**_

_**I am sort of thinking the big "A" is over and Lucifer is back in his hole and now the earth is full of renegade angels trying to avoid punishment for bringing on the big "A". Cass and the Gabester become sort of heavens bounty hunters tracking them down and hauling them in, of course running into all sorts of interesting creatures and predicaments along the way. Cass has full control because his actions were honorable, the Gabester is on probation, because let's face it, the trickster was a dick, often, we can assume. He more or less has to earn his wings back. Also would add a recurring female angel or character to at least tempt Cass because lord knows that man needs to eyefuck someone. =D No it will not be Anna. Ew. Sorry to the Anna fans, I did truly like her in IKWYDLS and H&H but beyond that she was annoying =(. I would rather contend with Ruby, v1 lol.******_

_Ok so I should bring Gabster in by the next chapter If you have read my other stories yes, I have used Haniel again, because well this is my favorite angel for many reasons and I love the fact she/he is portrayed in mythology as both male and female. and is often a hard ass and a sweetheart with a short fuse =D ah the possibilites. _

_Also I do plan on keeping both Hana and Michael as supporting characters because I enjoyed writing the chemistry between them, and am I will need more than C and G to play off of I would imagine only writing those two could become exhausting! I also plan to add bits and pieces of Sam and Dean but they will not be the focus of this fic either. Curious as to your thoughts but play nice, It is something different not written in stone ;D Just something New._

_I notice many of you are adding me to favorites THANK YOU! But please say hello. I am a writer and artist this means I spend most of my time holed up in a corner (Hiding from my children) tortured by my muses and plot bunnies (and I tell you some of them have really sharp sticks *ouch*) or my insane ideas. (sharp sticks as well) If you like what I am doing just say hey, I don't bite, unless asked and even then I am choosey! lol_

_OH and for those of you wondering NO Hana and Cass are not going to do the deed or even come close, at least I dont think so, then again he will be influence by the Gabster. hmmm okay lets just say it will be spontanious should it occur, for the moment there are no plans. _

_I just can't write a Cass story without some sexual tension thrown his way. Eyesex and personal space issues are a must =D Both of them are pretty daft about human interactions so it could be fun. =D _

_One word of warning I have no idea where this is going (like i said it really did write itself) so buckle up and hold on, keep your arms and legs in the car and take small children by the hand. let's go :)_

_Feed back is love, play nice_

_Xox_

_EP_

**Chapter 1**

**Peace and Pie**

The small coffee shop was in the center of the town square, like so many you see, quaint and picturesque . Small streets lined with old brick buildings and manicured patches of grass, lined by sidewalks, and old light posts. A Courthouse, Post Office a few small shops with colorful awnings and small office buildings with even smaller offices located inside. Busy, even bustling by the towns standards, but, still would be considered a ghost town compared to larger cities like New York, Los Angels, DC or Detroit.

Detroit. That is were it all ended and began, again. Hard to believe it was all still standing, even and especially for the two patrons seated near the window of the coffee shop. They were there from the beginning, the true beginning, right up to what was almost the end. They knew the horrific details, just how closely they had come to losing the earth to unspeakable evil, this time.

The well dressed man with the longer than usual, wavy black hair and brilliant blue eyes, who aside from being shockingly handsome blended in with the lunch patrons, in his dress shirt, slacks and tie, sat with a woman who definitely did not. The woman small, with flaming red, pin straight hair, the kind and color not found in nature, almost impossibly pail skin with violet eyes and long, blood red nails, dressed in jeans and a teal top that exposed the creamy pale skin of her chest neck and partially exposed shoulders, now covered by a tightly fitting leather jacket, wearing thick healed black work boots. To call her beautiful would have been an understatment. No, she wasn't from this small town, and she drew a lot of looks and stares from the lunch crowd, especially the male customers.

The man strummed his fingers on the table, looking at her shaking his head, and sighing, then looking away out the window. Silently expressing his irritation with her.

She raised her eyebrows at him, tired of watching his sulking behavior.

"What?" she said in a loud whisper.

He just looked at her, then shook his head at her in a disapproving way, continuing to strum the table.

Having had enough of the strumming, she reached out, and grabbed his hand holding it still.

"STOP!" she said, again in a loud whisper, "I swear Michael, you are the most irritating creature father has ever created."

"Me?" He looked at her incredulously. "Hana, did it ever occur to you to blend in?"

"I do blend in. I have taken a human vessel, one that fits me, I might add."

"I fit this vessel, well enough." he snapped "It is not exactly my fault I had to substitute." He complained.

"Well lucky for you, and me, it's only temporary, because you look about to burst." she commented.

"And you look like you have been lit aflame." he snapped back.

She closed her eyes and sighed at him. "I am a virtue Michael, just like you, My vessel will project that, It cannot be helped. And I happen to like it." she smirked at him.

"Still…" he sighed, shaking his head.

"Your vessel will project strength and mine, passion, it's not my fault you are so bland." she remarked.

"I'm not bland." He defended, "and you could have at least…. clothed it a little less-" he was cut off.

"What? Michael, less what? Attractive?". she smiled.

"ENTICING" he snapped.

With this she threw her head back and laughed.

"Hana!" He scolded "Remember where we are."

"What's the point of being human if you can't enjoy some of the perks?"

"Can we get to why you called me." he said impatient"

"Just as soon as I get a hot chocolate and a brownie." she said with a sigh.

"Chocolate," he thought with a small smile, she loved chocolate, he knew.

When the waitress approached. She ordered her treat and Michael a coffee, she told the waitress he would want it "plain and boring like him."

***

Dean laid in the hospital bed impatient. He had been here 3 months well, not exactly here, first the hospital in Detroit, and when he was well enough he was sent here to South Dakota, near Bobby's, the closest thing he had to a home since he was 4.

Fall was coming on again, he had watched summer come and go through his hospital window, while he learned to walk, and talk and just about everything else all over again. At first he was angry and frustrated but, now looking back at it, he knew he had made the right decision. He knew it could have been worse.

He had, at the very last possible moment, screamed out to Michael, "Yes."

"Yes, Dear fucking God, yes!" As he watched his brother about to cave into Lucifer and the Man, the angel, who had become his best friend, about to face death and eternity in hell. He agreed. Still, all of the details were fuzzy but, he didn't regret it, and he didn't even mind it, as he laid in the bed almost completely back to normal.

It had been a long road but, he was used to those. He was waiting on Sam and Bobby to come visit him, they were bringing him his favorite, Bacon Cheeseburger for dinner to celebrate his release tomorrow. Cass was coming later and had promised him a surprise as well, he hoped it was pie.

He knew he wouldn't be seeing the angel very much at all now. Heaven was getting back in order and Castiel was restored his proper place there. He had been given new orders, he had been reassigned to what he called 'Clean up duty'. But the angel promised to stop in now and again.

Yes, Dean had to admit, now that he was on the other side, life was pretty good. He could see a future for the first time ever, he even had his eye on a pretty blonde nurse. She hadn't really given him the time of day but, he was persistent just the same.

***

Hana and Michael, left the coffee shop, walking towards the hospital, she slipped her small arm through the crook of his, and rested her head hign on his arm near his shoulder, he looked down on her, he didn't resist. She was, his sister after all, he did love her, even if she was wrong most of the time.

He had wanted to teleport to the hospital, "why walk?" But she insisted they walk and they talk. He gave in, it pleased her, and in turn pleased him by giving them one less thing to argue about.

He was never quite sure what his father was thinking, when he created her, she was pure Passion and Love. Yes, even the romantic kind. She was a fierce warrior, he would give her that, he had fought by her side many times but, she was ruled by love and compassion, with a quick temper sparked by her passion. If any angel were too human from the start, it were she.

He had known her since before the beginning of time, Haniel, himself and the five others were God's first creations. The 7 archangels of creation, now there were only Four. Three were lost when they forsake God during the uprising. Uriel proven to be, a heartbreaking disappointment, Raphael's, fate had yet to be determined. Then there was Gabriel, he sighed at the thought of him.

Gabriel was part of the reason Haniel had called him there. Gabriel had committed more crimes than most, over a much longer period of time, yet he had redeemed himself, many times over, before the end. His fate was also not determined. Well by Michael and the others that is, Haniel, it seems had her own ideas.

When God had returned to heaven to see the results of his absence, it was revealed, his first creation, the Angels, were being tested. Yes, the whole thing had been a test, which many failed miserably. Most of the of the unfaithful were punished, a few, like Raphael and Gabriel were still awaiting determination, and several escaped. As a result the earth was now home to many renegade angels that would need brought home to meet their fate.

God left the restructuring of Heaven and the clean up of the earth to the 4 remaining Arch's. Two would work on putting heaven in order and two, Michael and Hanna, would be responsible for earth. Hanna and himself would oversee small bands of angels who would go about collecting the renegades, bringing them back to heaven for punishment.

They approached a Bakery, and Hana wanted to stop. Michael as usual sighed.

"I'll only be a minute." she said, and went in without him, leaving him standing on the sidewalk in front.

"This gave him a moment to look up at his father" I am not questioning you." he said "But are you certain, of this?" Only a few angels could get away with such a remark. Michael was one of them.

Hana, he felt ,was too much in love with this world and most of things in it. Not to mention the angel they were going to meet. He was not looking forward to that, he scowled at the thought. True with out this this brother's determination they may have never stopped Lucifer.

It was none of his concern he told himself. This angel worked under Haniel's virtue, he was her responsibility, she gave the orders, the angel never questioned her, when he was certain she was the one giving them. He was also, during their time in heaven, one of her closest confidants. Too close, at times, Michael thought, yet not inappropriate. Michael reasoned he should stay out of it. It bothered him none the less.

He wasn't sure why it bothered him except, Hana was weak in the flesh, as proven by the two hot chocolates and three brownies she had consumed at the coffee shop, and this particular angel had been in his vessel for more than two human years. Michael was well aware how an angel could be affected by human emotion and needs over a long period of time. He had spent much time in various vessels over his more than two thousand years. During those times he succumbed to many 'needs' himself. Most minor indiscretions could be forgiven in the past. Father wasn't feeling very forgiving considering the current predicament, however.

He hoped his sister could perform her duties and not be by distracted by temptations. Or at least any additional temtations.

Hana came out of the store with a bag and a smile. She was up to something he knew.

"Can we continue now?." He asked, impatient again.

"Soon." she said, digging in the bag pulling out a smaller white bag.

"More chocolate?" He sighed, looking at her annoyed.

She put It in her jacket pocket, "For later." she explained and smiled, handing him the larger bag and it's contents.

"What's this?" he questioned taking the bag.

A gift for you and Dean she grinned, knowing he would be pleased.

Michael nodded and looked in the bag almost fearful of what she could have in there and saw a pie.

"See I remembered." she smiled at him, "your weakness" she giggled. "I am told Dean Winchester likes it too." she said "Maybe you can bond."

He nodded again and smiled. He loved his sister, because sometimes, although rarely, she was right.

Dean, was the other reason Hana had called Michael to the small South Dakota town. They had never met properly, and while Michael's presence within him had all but destroyed Dean, she was able to heal him, at least enough that he could be saved afterwards.

"Do you think he will want to 'bond'?" Michael asked the word falling awkward from his lips.

"I was told he would like to meet us both." she answered.

"Told by your 'friend' I presume" he said with a very slight tease in his voice.

holding his arm again she tugged a little at his remark. "Yes, he told me and yes he is my friend." She told him. "He is also my subordinate and I have never lost sight of that Michael." She reminded.

"Of course Hana," He said almost gracious. "I hope you never do." he added.

They turned the corner and found the Hospital in front of them and in front of that a familiar face.

***

"Hana", Castiel greeted the Archangel with a smile, too big of a smile, Michael thought.

He turned to Michael and nodded, "Michael, Dean does not know you are coming but, he will be pleased to see you."

"I thought he asked to meet?" Michael said confused.

"He did." Hana explained "It is a surprise." She pointed out.

Michael furrowed his brow, most humans did not consider the unexpected appearance of archangels a pleasant surprise, neither did most other beings for that matter. "Wonderful, she has reduced me to a party trick." He sighed, to himself.

Hana, now sliding her arm through the crook of Castiel's, arm and clasping his hand, "Take me to your Dean Winchester." she said happily, "Later you can tell me all about your time here and I will explain to you, your new orders." she went on, as they walked towards the entrance.

Micheal stood behind them, his arm now empty but, for the bag she had given him. Castiel was smiling at her again. "Yes the smile is too big" he decided.

Hana looked back, "Come on Michael, we don't want to keep Dean waiting." she called.

***

3 months ago.

Lucifer stood in the center of the rubble of the newly leveled building, it had sank when the newest pit to hell had split open beneath it. It was steaming and stinking, Dean knew the smell, if he lived to be one thousand he would never forget it. His brother, Sam, standing between Lucifer and himself. In Lucifer's out stretched hand he held the angel, Castiel precariously close the opening of the pit.

Dean was threatening Lucifer with everything he had, the deal, of course, Sam accept Lucifer and the angel would be saved. Dean didn't know if this was it. If it was this precise moment that Sam faltered and said yes, or if there were more to come. He suspected more, but didn't want to know.

Hovering about the scene were of heavens loyal angels, others were battling on the ground, Their father had returned and given the orders to stop Lucifer, return him to the pit and right the wrongs of the unfaithful. They intended to follow those orders, now more determined than ever.

Michael and Haniel were in the forefront. Watching and waiting. Michael, because Dean was his vessel and he was waiting for him to agree to accept his mighty power and allow him to save the earth and destroy the Devil. Haniel because Castiel was one of hers, quite possibly the last of his garrison under her charge. He had been loyal and determined, she did not want him lost, there were too few left like him. She would not let him die without feeling their father's gratitude for his loyalty.

"Micheal we must save him" she told her stronger brother.

"We must returnLucifer" he said "Castiel knows and accepts his place he will die with honor."

"No, he has fought too hard. I won"t allow it" she said unyielding.

"The older Winchester must accept me or it is mute." Michael replied frustrated.

"Micheal take him gently, and I can save him" she said

"It is not possible" he told her

"Tell him" she said "Tell him I will heal him."

"You can not" he told her

"Yes I can, if you are gentle with him." she persisted.

"He is going to break." Michael said watching Sam.

"Tell him!" Hana hissed at her brother and then said "Do it!"

And he did. Michael spoke to Dean. He promised to end it all right there, he promised him he would be healed. It didn't matter, before he could finish Dean was screaming.

"Michael?" "Yes, Dear fucking God yes!" he cried, unable to take anymore, "Just Do it" he screamed "Stop this, Please."

And Michael did as he was told.

And Haniel healed Dean as best she could, enough that he could be saved.

Then she took Castiel to his father. And he saw what he had never seen before.

The face of God.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Next one should get things rolling Hana will leave and C and G will be stuck with each other =)

Enjoy!!!

2

Starting over

The three of them, Michael, Hana and Castiel, stopped in the hallway just outside of Dean's room. The door was half closed and Castiel poked his head in.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up at him and Nodded "Hey you can come in, Bobby and Sam

Will be back later." He said.

Castiel opened the door wider, "I have brought you something." Castiel said smiling at is friend.

"Well bring it in too." Dean replied, trying to figure out why the angel was behaving so strangely.

Castiel walked in leading Hana, who was containing her excitement, by the hand, Michael walking behind them, trying his best to look pleasant.

Dean looked up at the three of them and Hana smiled at him and sat on his bed. Dean had no idea who or what she and the man were.

"Cass if she is my surprise you have really outdone yourself." he said looking her up and down smiling.

Hana giggled at him. Michael stifled a sigh. She had this affect on human males, no matter the vessel, he was aware. It was her virtues, love and passion, humans were quite susceptible to her essence.

Hana took Deans hand in her own. "You don't know who I am?"

He looked at her wide eyed "Do I have to?" he gave her his best grin.

She leaned close to his ear. "I am Haniel" she whispered.

Dean straightened up and cleared his throat. "You're an angel" he said.

Then shot Castile 'a why didn't you tell me glance', embarrassed.

"Yes, you may call me Hana" she said.

"This is Michael" she said, reaching her hand out and pulling her brother closer to the bed.

"But I thought I was-"

"His Vessel" Hana finished.

"Yeah" he said nodding.

"You are" She told him. "we do have second options, sometimes more but, those normally can not contain us as well." she explained.

Dean understood, he was the one who offered the most power.

"We have brought you pie." Michael announced. "I am told you like Pie" he said.

"Yeah I like pie" He smiled at the Archangel.

"Good then we can bond with pie" Michael told him. "I am told you are a hunter of unclean and evil things?" Michael asked.

Dean nodded "You could say that"

"Then we have much we can talk about" he smiled. Hana noticed it because Michael rarely smiled.

Hana leaned over Dean, "I am glad you have almost recovered, if you allow me I am strong enough to finish."

Castiel and Michael exchanged glances.

"Hana are you sure?" Castiel asked.

"Yes I am certain" She replied. "I sense no danger and I have the two of you to protect me while I regain my strength." she told him.

Castiel nodded. It really wasn't up to him, she was his superior. His concern was as her friend.

Michael nodded his agreement as well, He was aware, Hana had intended to do more, to undo the damage, he had done.

Dean nodded "I guess, if it's okay."

"It is okay" the angel told him. "Close your eyes" she instructed.

Hana sat up straight and lay both her hands on his chest.

Castiel closed the door to the room so no one would see what was about to happen

Slowly Hana began to glow until she was almost blinding to even the other angels and then, with a flash, she then dimmed again. As she dimmed, Dean was taken by a deep breath.

Hana removed her hands and Dean breathed out "WOW. I feel great" he said. Stretching and moving in his bed.

"I am glad" she replied.

"Now we can have Pie?" Michael asked, almost whining.

"Yes brother," Hana sighed "you may have pie."

As they all sat, eating the pie that Hana had brought, they were listening to Dean and Michael compare war stories of hunting down various creatures. Both seemed enthralled. Hanna noticed Castiel was pushing his pie around with his fork more than eating.

She moved to stand next to him. "You do not like it?" she questioned.

"I have no need to eat" he explained.

"Castiel. It is wonderful you do not need a 'Need'." she laughed.

She took his plate and scooped a mouth full onto the plastic fork. "Close your eyes." she instructed.

He did as he was told. "Open" she said nudging his lips with the fork full.

"Now taste and savor, do not just swallow." she told him

He opened his eyes and they light up. "Yes, see you didn't need it but, you liked it" she laughed.

He nodded and she fed him another bite. Michael noticed and sighed.

A nurse came in to check on Dean, temperature, blood pressure the usual. Hana watched as he flirted madly with the attractive blond but, she paid him little attention. Hana could see the blond woman had interest in him, perhaps she was shy. Or maybe she just needed a little push. When the nurse was done and about the leave. Hana approached her.

Handing Castiel his pie "Can we talk a moment?" she asked the nurse.

"Yes" the nurse said sort of confused

Hana lifted up on her toes and whispered something in the woman's ear, then returned to her place next to Castiel. He noted a small satisfied smile on the angels face and looked at her curiously. Dean and Michael didn't notice, but if Michael had he would have sighed.

Hana interrupted Michael's story of slaying some evil beast or another and his third piece of pie.

"Yes Hana," He said with slight annoyance.

"I believe the time is near." She nodded at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Michael nodded his understanding, The troops in his charge would be arriving from heaven to locate him and receive their orders. It would not be appropriate if in their attempt to locate him they began arriving to the hospital room.

"I am afraid my sister is right." Michael said as way of apology. "I must be leaving to prepare my troops."

Dean nodded his understanding to the angel "Michael" he said as the angel was preparing to leave. "I understand, You had no choice and I came out okay in the end. So no hard feelings okay?" Dean said in his own way of apologizing for both fearing and disliking the angel in the past.

Michael took Deans hand in his own and then covered it with the other. "Dean Winchester, You are a Fierce warrior and worthy of respect. You have the Gratitude of my father, myself and all of heaven. Apologies are not necessary." he told him. "Be well, we will meet again."

Turning to Hana, "I must leave sister, I assume you will be alright?"

"I have been for more than two thousand years." she replied.

"I will look after her until she finds her footing here, and remain close." Castiel assured.

"I am certain you will." Michael told him. Then turning to his sister.

Michael took her hands in his, "Hana" he started "Remember the earth is as precarious as it is wondrous for us. Not all of its' dangers are obvious, use care in your decisions here." he warned.

Hana nodded, "I understand Michael. She reassured him. "I will accomplish my duties with out distraction."

"Very Well" Michael said. "I take my leave." and with a rustle of feathers he was gone.

"It is time for me to leave as well Dean" She said turning to him. "I must prepare orders and retrieve my next charge." She said in way of apologizing.

"I understand" he said "Will I see you again too?" he asked.

"You are a friend of my Castiel, so yes, you will see me again, if he chooses to bring me."

She leaned over Dean and kissed his cheek, "You are whole once more, take care of yourself." she smiled at him.

"I will, cross my heart" he told her.

"I will give you a moment to say good bye to your friend." she said to Castiel as she turned to leave the room.

When she was gone, Dean looked at Castiel, "Wow, I mean dude, I know she is an angel but, fucking wow. He said wide eyed.

Castiel bowed his head, "Yes she often has this affect on human men." he said

"Human!" Dean cracked. "No offence but, I saw the way you looked at each other, and Pie! Dude she was feeding you pie." Dean sighed " now that is the perfect woman." he sighed as he grinned at his friend.

Nodding again, "But Hana is not a woman, she is in fact a very powerful being, one of the most fearsome, my father has ever created. Her vessel is misleading, She deserves respect."

"C'mon Cass," Dean persisted more teasing now, "You have never even thought about it? Yeah you have I can tell." He laughed.

"Dean, I admit I am fortunate to share a close friendship with Hana. We have spend much time together over many years. Quite often we simply enjoy the presence of one another." He confessed. "She is my sister and as such I love her infinitely, and appropriately." He explained.

Dean gave up. "Okay, but your sister is a hottie, just so you know" he told the angel.

Castiel nodded.

"So where you going now?" Dean asked him.

"I will spend the next few days helping Hana gather the troops, conveying my experiences here, and helping her acclimate to this world."

"So you are going to be her second in command then, isn't that like a promotion?" Dean asked, and then said "Wait.. You are going to acclimate her to earth? YOU?"

"I will assist her as I always have, not command, and yes, I have been here nearly two years. I have the experience required to help her find her footing. He explained.

"Again, Cass no offence but, that is sort of like the blind leading the blind." Dean told him.

Castiel looked at him confused.

"Never mind." Dean shook his head "I am sure you will do fine."

Castiel and Dean finished their conversation and then he met Hana in the hallway. As he approached her, the blond nurse, now holding a stack of crisp white towels stopped and asked if there were anymore visitors in the room.

"No, we are the last for awhile." Hana told her with a knowing smile.

With that the cute blond entered the room saying "Time for your sponge bath Mr Winchester."

Hana smiled with satisfaction hearing the nurses announcement. She looked up to see a slightly disapproving look from Castiel, as she once again slipped her arm through his.

"Oh not you too." she sighed at her friend.

"Hana, really?" he sighed.

"Yes who knows where it may go." she smiled tossing her flaming red hair out of her face.

"Who indeed" Castiel said leading her out of the hospital.

***

His human form sat alone in a room in a corner of heaven. He was trapped in the human body he had acquired centuries ago, rendered powerless in heaven. Unable to leave his spot, he was sent here to contemplate his actions, while his superiors, the four remaining Arch's, contemplated his fate. It was the angelic equivalent of a time out, he knew. But Gabriel had taken leave of heaven long ago and contemplation was just not his thing. He was a doer, he liked action, he liked cause and effect. He didn't like to contemplate.

"C'mon guys just beat me or strip my wings." he shouted.

Anything but this. This miserable sitting and waiting.

"Holy fire" He yelled "Roast me with holy fire!"

Silence.

Okay so maybe he went a little overboard but, he had seen the error of his ways, thanks to the Winchesters and His brother Castiel. He was able to pull away from his temptations at the end, restore his faith, fight for heaven. Okay so maybe he used a little more flair than the other angels, but they all had to admit Lucifer looked hilarious in that tutu, the point is, he did it and he did it for the right reasons.

No one here seemed to believe he meant it though. No one except his sister that is. Hana… Hana was the only one who showed even the slightest hint of compassion for his plight. Maybe it was because of her nature. Of all of the angels she was the one who seemed most affected my her emotions. This was good and bad as it meant she would shower you with love, he had seen it but, she had a fearsome side too.

Those 10 million dollar lottery winners you saw on TV, the ones who won that jackpot just before they lost it everything that truly mattered. Hana pure Hana.

The childless couple who suddenly find themselves with six children. Hana again.

Yeah Hana had a way to looking down and finding the most desperate, lost, and hopeless, then reaching out and blessing them. Sometimes too much. Yep, she could go a little overboard too.

Then again.

He had just recently watched her level an entire town to save a seal, something, he noted, that even his fallen brother Uriel had resisted and he hated humanity.

He understood however, at the time, she had just lost command over one of her most precious Garrisons. Specifically it's commander, Castiel, he was considered too emotional, as a result of her command. The Garrison was removed from her charge and he ended up baby sitting Uriel, along with his tantrums under another Arch.

She had a point to prove and she did at the cost of a small town in South America. Now of course they knew it was just a ruse, the unfaithful were giving the orders not father. Still she did not hesitate to perform her duties. He could point to many occasions through out history. Yet her Garrisons were often considered too merciful. Perhaps now she would share that Mercy with him.

Yes is sister, Loved and fought with equal power and she was rarely subtle when provoked.

He enjoyed watching his sister over the years because she did perform her duties well and true, however she had no problem breaking the rules either. and while the infighting of his family pained him, he respected her for staying her ground and protecting her charges. This uprising had taken it's effect on her. The unfaithful railed against her. Each blow to her garrisons, her commander, infuriated her more and more.

She stormed through Heaven leaving explosions and destruction in her wake when she learned Castiel had been brought home for punishment, and she wreaked havoc until he was released, albeit he was still punished but alive. Her breaking point came when he was destroyed by Raphael, she herself brought him back. True he, and everyone suspected it was father, but it was Hana. She meditated on it and then decided it is what her father would want and she did it. No one knew, not even Michael. No one but Gabriel, because he was on the outside looking in. Yes Hana broke the rules too. Big rules.

He knew she wanted Zachariah, she considered him the leader in the revolt. He is the one who ordered her stripped of her most promising garrisons, punished and killed her most promising soldiers for their loyalty.

Even though the orders, came through higher channels, he was the master mind behind the ruse and it was his blood she wanted.

It was true her garrison's where the most faithful, many were lost in battle, almost all at the hands of unfaithful angels, but not one of them were cast out when God returned. Her guidance was true.

Now in his cell without bars he knew he had a great deal to offer, he had spent most of the last several hundred years on the outside looking in. He was familiar with the workings of both sides. That is why he wasn't entirely surprised to be called the Hall of Judgment.

***

"Gabriel?" Castiel said confused, looking at the Archangel with doubt for the first time in their thousands of years.

"Yes Gabriel." she confirmed. "He will be released soon and we will retrieve him." she told him.

"Hana you understand he hasn't lived the life of an angel for hundreds of years it is unlikely he will conform now."

"He will if he wants redemption" she said matter of fact.

"Are you certain he seeks redemption" he asked her.

"I have looked inside him Castiel" she said stepping closer to her charge, her friend. "He does, I am certain."

Castiel shook his head "Hana I have never questioned your orders." he told her

She moved closer again

"Please don't start now Castiel" she said

"How will we control him? How will I control him" He asked.

"He will be stripped of all power" She informed him. "He must earn it back so he will be, in essence, your charge."

Castile sighed. "Of course Hana, I will do what ever you ask…. Command" He corrected, still, It was him who moved closer this time. " I just do not know how I will control him if he is not sincere in this mission."

"Castiel," now close enough to touch him. "It is no secret you are my favorite." She looked down as she said it "even though we are not to feel such things." she admitted. "It is because you are strong and you are true and you are compassionate." She told him. "These are qualities Gabriel needs to learn again, I wish you to teach him." she finished.

He nodded again. "In the end it is still his choice, is it not?" he both asked and stated.

"Yes" she agreed.

He now dared to take both of her hands in his. "Yes" he said, "I will do what I can with him, for you Hana."

She understood Castiel thought Gabriel had been out in the wild too long and would never, even if he did want to, be able to conform to Heavens law.

"It is time" she said and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_And so it begins =) not quite as long as I wanted to make it but I do think it is a good stopping point. I have another story whose plot bunning has sharped his stick and is really poking me to get a move on!_

_Let me know if you are feeling Gabe he is a hard one to channel i never know how much is too much ;). _

_Feedback is love_

_enjoy_

_EP_

**3**

**Free at Last**

Gabriel stood in the hall of judgment. It was an area that was rarely used by angels, for angels but, since the uprising, it had become necessary to sort out the unfaithful from the faithful. Most were easy to assess, their crimes blatant blasphemy.

Others, like Gabriel, were a little more of a gray area. He had jumped ship early in the revolt, disgusted with his family, he'd gone off and created a new identity for himself. He practically had his own following. He had killed many humans passing judgment on them himself. Under the laws of heaven, his fate should have been simple to establish.

However, Near the end he did an about face. Redeemed himself. Took up his sword against evil and banded with the rag tag group of humans and angels. That group essentially sealed the fate of Lucifer, causing him to be cast back to the pit and saving the world for humanity. There had to be forgiveness, yet he could not remain unpunished.

In the beginning there were 7 archangels, Michael, Haniel, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Zadkiel and Camael. They were older than the earth. In the beginning they presided over heavens warriors. Uriel was the first to be demoted. Long before the uprising he had proven to have too swift a temper and became a simple soldier. He was later killed in an attempt to lead more fallen brothers to Lucifer.

Raphael was awaiting determination.

Since then there were only 4 remaining, those 4 now determined the fate of the unfaithful.

There were other archangels and many now presided over their own garrisons of warriors, however they were not considered to hold the same power or wisdom.

Gabriel looked around, he saw Zadkiel, he was all about freedom and righteousness, "Yeah dude, power to the….. Umm angels?" Okay maybe it would be better if he didn't shout that right now. Gabriel had no idea how Zadkiel would feel about his crimes.

Then Camael, her thing was love, but divine love the love of God, not that sexy, crazy, over the top, love like his other sister. Camael was like heavens version of the Amish, extreme even for heaven. She would be trouble he knew.

Haniel was there, "ah Haniel" She was in her vessel. He wondered why she didn't lose the meat suit? Not that it wasn't yummy!

He noticed Castiel in his vessel as well and had to wonder why he was there. He had always been up Hana's ass even in the old days but, "Come on dude, back off! This is heaven after all, it isn't like you are going to get lucky here!" he thought, seeing him standing with Hana.

Besides his future was in the balance, Gabe tried to think back if he had done anything too nasty to the other angel during his time on earth.

"Oh yeah… that?" he thought. Okay, so sending him off to the middle of the main event of professional wresting may not have been so nice, but they were women wrestlers, surely he could be forgiven. He hadn't meant too much harm and if Cass wasn't such a tight ass he might have actually enjoyed it.

The only one missing was Michael, it wasn't like him to be late. He had a hard time thinking of Michael as rigid, back in the day they had shared some good times on earth, mingling with humanity. Still he could be a hard ass and was 'daddy's favorite', wasn't like him to be late. Michael would still side with Hana, Gabriel thought. He almost always did. They were polar opposites but , almost always reached the same conclusions. Just don't tell them that.

Soon he appeared. "Hmmmm meat suit too.. What is going on here?" Gabriel wondered.

He wasn't sure what would happen next but, it looked like the remaining big wigs or 'wings', he chuckled, would have a conference and his fate would be decided. He stood waiting as the group of angels discussed his fate. He could see Castiel looking at him now and again, then looking up, then staring at his shoes. '"Booooorrrrrrring" Gabriel thought.

Finally Michael announced; "**_It has been decided."_**

**_"Gabriel your many crimes are particularly blasphemous."_**

"That didn't sound good" he thought

**_"However, your unwavering service and reinstatement of faith, near the conclusion of the battle cannot go ignored."_**

"okay sounding better"

**_"It has been determined that you will be released into the custody of our sister Haniel to operate with restriction, under her command in restoring humanity and retrieving our renegade brothers."_**

"Ok not so bad Hana is cool" He thought.

**_"For a period of one earth year you will live in your vessel. You will be stripped of all angelic power but, for the ability to heal your vessel, as it is Gods creation and must be respected."_**

**_"Your duty is to follow Haniel's orders with out question._**

**_If you perform your duty's well, Haniel may restore some of your angelic gifts at her discretion._**

**_You will be called home and your service evaluated, and your possible redemption decided, in one human year._**

**_That is all."_**

"Earth with no power? Oh no way." Gabriel thought. Of course the alternative isn't too appealing either, he had gotten a good look in that pit as Michael heaved ole Luci in and, well he didn't want to make that trip anytime soon.

Besides, Hana is a sweetheart, he could talk his power out of her in a weeks time. This isn't gonna be so bad, he thought.

***

On a street corner in Flemington N.J.

Gabriel looked around realizing he was free, standing in the center of a small town.

"Whoa, trippy." he quipped. "Home sweet home." He said with some relief. He saw Hana standing with him, "So sis what's the mission? And where are we anyway?"

Then he noticed Castiel walking around behind him as if surveying the area.

"You are in a small town in NJ." she began to explain.

"Jersey?", he said scowling

"Yes and for now our only mission is finding you a source of food and shelter."

"Hana there is no need." Castiel told her.

"Of course there is," She reminded him, "Gabriel is powerless and as such you will need to care for him as a human."

"A HUMAN!" Gabriel said agitated. "Now wait. I didn't hear Michael say anything about me becoming human."

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother. "You have no power, essentially you are human." He explained, already short of patience, partially because he had not occurred to him either, that his annoying brother would in fact need to be cared for as a human.

Garbriel looked at Hana for confirmation. "Yes, Gabriel he is correct." she told him. "What did you think would happen, you are powerless?"

"About that, Gabriel started' "Hana there are certain powers I am going to need down here, for one I need to be able to fly or at least teleport."

"I am sorry Gabriel your power must be earned. It is up to me how you earn them. I have decided it will be slowly, one at a time." She explained. "and only the most necessary first."

'" I have a few that are necessary right now" he pleaded

"Your needs are met for the moment." she continued.

"But-" He was cut off by Castiel

"Enough Gabriel, it is time to find shelter and begin our mission." Castile commanded.

"Cass you need to stay out of this" Gabe snapped.

"No Gabriel, you should listen to Castiel, he is your immediate superior and correct." Hana informed him.

"What? Since when, Oh no way, Michael said YOU not, zippy over here."

Castiel glared at the other angel and then gave Hana frustrated stare.

"Gabriel you will work with Castiel to apprehend the unfaithful and deliver them to me." she explained. "You will follow his orders, he is my commander in this situation."

"And where will you be?" He asked

"Michael and I will primarily work together over seeing the newly formed garrisons on earth. I will be readily available to all of my commanders." she assured.

"You will be under my charge in her absence." Castiel once again explained.

"So I am going to be dependant on him?" Gabriel said with obvious disappointment. "Like a pet?"

"Yes" she anwered

"I should enjoy a dog more" Castiel thought to himself.

"But, Hana," He protested, "I am an archangel, he isn't up to my speed, not to mention he just isn't any fun."

"Gabriel first. You are no longer an archangel, you are on probation and as such your position in heaven is undetermined. Second, 'fun' isn't your mission, it is justice." Hana explained.

Castiel gave Gabriel a satisfied smile, Gabriel scowled back and stuck his tongue out, causing a look of confusion to cross the other angels face.

"Hana watched the exchange with her own curiosity "It is decided we will find a 'hotel'." She said the word awkward, "Then Gabriel will rest and restore his vessel, while I receive revelation regarding your first hunt."

***

Castiel found a suitable motel in the small town. He was familiar with the process as he had witnessed the Winchesters do it many times.

Finding the room satisfactory for their needs Hana made her exit.

"I will return soon, until then Gabriel will need rest and nourishment. Anything he likes." she told Castiel.

He nodded. "A moment?" he asked, respectfully.

"Of course." she waited.

"Privately?" he said.

"As you wish" and they exited the room leaving Gabe sprawled on the bed remote in hand.

"Hana, may I speak as your friend?" he asked.

"Of course Castiel" and her stance relaxed as did his.

"I am uncertain, he doesn't seem pleased and he can be quite difficult." he

explained.

"You will do fine. I admit he has many human qualities now, I am not so certain that is bad." She smiled. "There is much you can learn from him in the experience as well, Castiel." she smiled brighter at him.

He nodded although unsure what he could possibly gain from Gabriels misguided humanity.

With a rustle of wings Haniel was gone. Leaving him to content with his brother.

"Sigh"


End file.
